Hunger
by Tigeress33565
Summary: 'He'd noticed it right after his fourteenth birthday…the phantomhive had seen flashes of the strange look throughout his life with Sebastian, but never had he looked into the dark ravens eyes and seen them overflowing with the husky feeling.' Shota C/S


Ciel glanced up from his desk to look at his butler for a split second before looking down again, his fingers tapping the desk as he read through the last document of the day.

He nodded, picking up the pen and signing his name quickly, filing the paper in the stack on the side of the mahogany desk before standing up to stretch.

His eyes fell on Sebastian as he lifted his arms about his head, cracking his shoulders back into place from hunching down over the chest. The one visible eye meeting the bloody red of Sebastian's before looking down quickly.

Ciel didn't really feel comfortable meeting the demon's eyes anymore.

He'd noticed it right after his fourteenth birthday…the phantomhive had seen flashes of the strange look throughout his life with Sebastian, but never had he looked into the dark ravens eyes and seen them overflowing with the husky feeling.

Now-at sixteen-his butler was always looking at him with those heavy eyes, at first he'd wondered if something was wrong…but sending Sebastian to his room early didn't really seem to work as the demon would just go to the kitchen and cook a desert for him, and then he would watch him _eat_ said desert.

Soon, Ciel had just given up and allowed Sebastian to have his privacy. But he could only take so much of the unknown look and he was slowly reaching his limit. The feeling in his demon's eyes made him hot and sweaty, made his body react strangely to. The first night it'd happened, he would have called Sebastian in a panic but he'd taken a biology class the week before on the human body, specifically the main body.

The fact that he was hard in a place where he was usually soft was a normal fact…one he was supposed to have around Elizabeth or something. But his dreams hadn't been about bright green eyes and curly blonde hair, nor had it been about his fiancée's soft tanned skin nor her light fingers on his body, he hadn't been bending her over anything nor touching her large chest lustfully, his fingers hadn't found her skirt or stomach and they definitely had not removed any of her clothing.

In fact, she hadn't even been thought of in his dreams.

His dreams had been about crimson red eyes and smooth raven black hair, it had been about soft pale skin, slightly roughened from wherein gloves everywhere, running over his body and touching him in places that had anybody else been touching him they'd have been executed on the spot-including his dear cousin/fiancée…in actuality, he'd been the one bent over things…many things in fact, and his hands were only ever running over the strong, wider back of the other, his fingers had unbuttoned shirts and jackets and pants and shoes…

The tutor had said that when males had dreams about other males like he'd had, something was wrong with them and that they should find a priest or doctor quickly.

He didn't believe in god, he knew that when he died he would not be going to the paradise of heaven…he would be going to hell with his butler t forever be with him.

But what if something was wrong? Ciel had no other experiences with this type of thing except for the memories of his slavery that he had blocked out.

He had no idea whether he should talk to Sebastian or his physician or maybe even Soma if it helped.

But his pride wouldn't allow him to go to his butler and he was not yet worried enough to go to the doctor…all that was left was his proclaimed 'best friend', or one of his servants.

Maylene was out immediately because it seemed that every time Sebastian so much as touched him, she got a nose bleed, he didn't want to know what would happen if he asked her about his dreams of the man, Finny might help but something told him that the boy who looked more like a girl then he did couldn't help-even if he and Bard were closer than the average friends, and Bard himself was just…no…He would rather go to the bastard Earl Gray than talk to Bard about his dreams or state of emotion.

So with a look at his butler's eyes again-this time almost recognizing the heavy look for what it was but not quite-he ordered for him to send a letter telling of his visit before getting ready.

Sebastian slowly started to unbutton Ciel's shirt-that look returning to his eyes as he watched pale skin revealed inch by inch.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably on the bed, his body reacting to the unknown look while his mind twirled around and around in his head,

He wasn't supposed to have dreams of his butler vulgarly-if you'll be so kind as to ignore his language-fucking him into every surface, horizontal or otherwise, in the mansion and not even caring anybody could come in and see them.

He definitely wasn't supposed to positively react to the feelings that the demon's eyes held and he wasn't supposed to crave the demon's touch so much that he purposefully spilt things such as ink or food on his clothes just so the man would change them.

Soma would have to do. Maybe he could clear all of this horrible feeling up and Ciel could go back to staring Sebastian in the eye without his body going hypersensitive.

Sebastian brought him back to reality by unbuttoning his pants and slowly pulling them off, leaving the tight undergarments on as he slipped the next pair on.

Ciel winced but when Sebastian looked up at him in concern-his eyes losing that addicting feeling for a moment-he simply shook his head, hoping that the heavy look would return.

Sebastian cast him a suspicious glance before continuing with his shirt and shoes, and soon the two of them where in a carriage heading towards the London estate.

Ciel set alone in the carriage, listening to Sebastian and the horses as they rode through the forests. The London estate was farther away then the time of day would give them daylight for but he didn't care as long as they got their before morning

He really, really needed to talk about Soma…

Agni answered the door just before Sebastian knocked, nodding with a brilliant smile that Sebastian returned with a soft one.

"Hello Ciel! Sebastian! Prince Soma is waiting." He smiled again, leading the two into a the large mansion and walking them both over to a door and opening it for them.

Ciel spotted Soma reading a book in the corner of the large room and stepped in, turning to Sebastian before he could come in and looking up at him.

"I have something to talk to Soma about privately. Go with Agni for now and I will call when I am through." He murmured curtly, Sebastian slowly smirking before he bowed low, "Yes, my lord."

The door closed and Ciel sighed, walking over to the Indian and plopping down in a chair across from him.

"I need your help."

The prince had closed the book and was on the floor in front of him on his knees before Ciel could blink, a large smile gracing his face and his eyes twinkling madly.  
"Tell me your troubles!" he grinned, happy that he could help.

So Ciel set back and told him. He told Soma of the looks that Sebastian had been giving him, of the dreams he wasn't supposed to have and of how his body reacted to both the dreams and the looks.

Soma set quietly the whole time, his face intent as he listened to his friend's problem.

Soon they were silent and Soma thought with a sly grin…

Sebastian had his own sly grin, with his ear pressed to the door of the room tightly and his eyes flashing crimson.

Agni looked absolutely distraught at listening in on his masters conversation, but he didn't say anything because his fellow butler looked beyond pleased.

So his master had noticed the looks…wonderful. That meant he would be getting what he wanted much faster than he had hoped.

Sebastian stood up as he heard Soma say something, he didn't care what the prince told Ciel now, it didn't matter. All he cared about was the fact that tonight he would be taking Ciel home without the carriage and ravish him.

"I've a feeling we will be leaving soon," Sebastian didn't even try to hide the bright grin he never showed anyone as he pulled away from the door and stepped back, just in time for it to swing open and Soma to walk through smirking.

Sebastian coughed lightly and removed the grin as Ciel followed the Indian prince out of the room.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the wide eyed and bright red face of his master before turning towards to door.

"Shall we be leaving now my lord?" he asked softly, smiling softly when Ciel nodded quickly, sending one more look back at Soma who nodded encouragingly before Sebastian opened the door and the noble walked out of the warm house.

Sebastian set in the front of the carriage, pulling the black couch out of view before pulling it over only twenty minutes away.

"Young master, I will be carrying you from here." He didn't bother lying about the carriage breaking down as Ciel nodded and allowed himself to be picked up like usual.

Ciel tried to slow his breathing and keep it even as he snuggled closer to his demon's warm chest, the crisp air of the night making it colder than usual…Was what Soma said correct?

Was he really expected to go through with what his friend had told him to do…Was Sebastian expecting him to do it?

Could he gain the courage to do this?

Soma had said that if he did what he was about to do when they got home, then the looks would only worsen, but he would get something out of it other than hard body parts…did he want something out of those looks?

He pondered the pros and cons of the actions Soma had told him to take, three simple tasks in theory and two of which he had done before-with the other almost happening on many occasions by accident…

But the last one…could he make himself do it?

Did he have to force himself to make the move?

He wondered about the question for the minutes it had taken Sebastian to get them to the estate and as he opened the door Ciel confirmed his thoughts.

He didn't have to force himself and the thought of what he was about to do after he decided was actually…kind of appealing.

Forget what his teacher said.

Sebastian set his master down gently on the bed, kneeling down to begin undressing him for bed. It was already very late and Sebastian had decided to make his own move in the morning, unaware that his young master was already forming his exact actions in his head.

"Sebastian…" Ciel murmured the second he had been stripped of his clothes and had the long white nightgown he wore at night slipped over his head and arms.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian asked, standing up straight again as Ciel stood up.

"Sit down on the bed for a moment."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian gave his master a confused look before he set down where Ciel had been before, his eyes flashing brightly with the look Ciel had been craving the whole night as the smaller blue haired earl straddled him quickly.

"One and two are down…" he murmured to himself before looking down at Sebastian from his higher placement.

"Sebastian…why do you look at me like that?" he asked, his hands sliding from their clasped position at his lap to Sebastian's shoulders.

"How do I look at you, young master?" Sebastian murmured, his gloved hands slowly making their way around his younger masters waist.

"…With a heavy feeling. Something that only recently have I been able to place." Ciel leaned down, his nose brushing Sebastian's before he tilted his head slightly.

This was how it was supposed to be done right.

"Maybe…Does this look bother you, young master?" Sebastian smirked, his eyes meeting the half-massed one of the teenager.

"…No…"

"Then tell me what the feeling is." The demon grinned teasingly.

Ciel's answer was leaning down and connecting their lips tightly, his hands tensing around the butler's shoulders as the elder demon leaned up into the kiss and tightened his arms around his waist.

Sebastian's eyes sparkled as he saw Ciel's one blue orb close and the raven slowly licked the boy's lips.

He watched as the earl's eyes shot open in surprise and he tried to pull back, but Sebastian's white clayed hand stopped him, threading through the silky blue hair of his master and softly pushing his lips back to his.

Ciel gave in slowly, his eyes fighting to stay open but unable to in wake of the elder demon's abilities. He opened his mouth this time when he felt the tongue at his lips and Sebastian smirked into the kiss and he ran his wet appendage over Ciel's own, the free hand still on the teenager's waist slowly moving down farther.

The noble squeaked as he felt the fingers circling the sensitive skin of his lower back from over the thin material of the night shirt. One of his own small hands moving through the thick, black hair of his demon as Sebastian kissed him passionately, a small trail of saliva trailing down his chin from his mouth as his body shook with the new feeling the simple contact with the man brought him.

His chest hurt from the lack of air and his nose wasn't really bringing enough in, but he couldn't make himself pull away from the lovely feeling of his butler's lips.

His small hand fisted on Sebastian's shoulder tightly and his vision blurred around the edges slightly as the lack of air almost became too much, he felt Sebastian smirk and his fingers curled tighter in the man's hair as he finally pulled away and look at him.

Ciel gasped, his smaller chest heaving and his eyes half-closed and clouded over with lust. Sebastian felt the pride wash over him as he watched the younger boy's body tremble slightly with the feeling of desire that raced through him.

"You must pull away when you can't breathe any longer young master. I don't care for having you passed out just when the fun has finally begun." The demon smirked, but Ciel noticed the ever so slight movement of the larger demon's chest, at a faster pace than usual as if even he had, had his breath taken from him.

"I will…if you will." Ciel breathed out, his lungs protesting at their air being removed for any reason other than to bring more it.

Sebastian's eyes widened before he grinned. His master would be interesting…

"Young master never answered my question." He murmured, leanig up slightly from his lower position to lick Ciel's neck teasingly, making the boy-who had been wiping off his chin-shutter at the unexpected contact.

"Ah! W-what question?" he stuttered out as Sebastian hooked his arms under his legs and switched their positions so that he was laying on the bed and the demon was leaning over him possessively, his crimson eyes bright red with the newly named feeling.

"The heavy feeling? What is it?" Sebastian whispered into his ear as his fingers started to creep up Ciel's nightgown.

The teenager gasped softly as he felt his demon's hands on his thighs and a smirk appeared on his face, his hands coming up to cup Sebastian's face and pull him down for another, lighter kiss.

"Hunger."

And then the lights blew out and all the world could see was the white shirt strewn across the floor on top of a butler's shirt, overcoat and trousers.


End file.
